A Month to Remember
by KungFuPandaGirl
Summary: Po and Tigress stay at the Jade Palace, while Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five are on a mission. Will they set aside their differences, and become more than good friends? and if they do will Master Shifu approve?
1. Chapter 1 Alone

**A/N: Hey this is my second fan fic I hope you all enjoyed 'The Necklace' my first fic, and 'Because You Loved Me' my first song fic, and I hope you enjoy this fic 'A Month to Remember' . Please review. **

It was a peaceful morning in the Valley of Peace. Po and the rest of the Five were, as usual, in the training hall. Po and Tigress were facing each other in another sparing session

"You're going down Master Tigress" he said

"I'm gonna take you down Dragon Warrior" she said

They got into their stances, and Shifu raised his hand up and snapped his fingers, signaling the battle to start. Po attacked first, he tried a fury of punches and kicks to her feet and head, but Tigress easily blocked them, when she found an opening she punched with all her strength, and sent Po flying to the wall.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one Ti" he said getting up

"Prove your words Dragon Warrior" said Tigress smirking, and then she lunged at him

Po stood his ground in his fighting stance, as Tigress showed her claws, Po still stood in his fighting stance until Tigress was inches away from his face, and then he ducked under her and took a punch right for her unprotected face, sending Tigress flying up it had knocked her out and she began to fall, Shifu saw that she wasn't moving to try to attack

"Po, catch her!" he shouted

Po looked up, and stretched out his arms and caught Tigress, for a kung fu master that packed a punch, literally, Po thought she was very light almost weightless. Master Shifu came over to him, as well as the rest of the five, Tigress lay unconscious in Po's arms, Po's face looked extremely worried, Shifu looked her over, to make sure that there was no additional damage.

"Po take her to her room, and put a towel wet with cold water, on her head" he said

"Yes Master Shifu" said Po and he headed to the barracks with Tigress, just that moment Zeng came in.

"Master Shifu! There is a Message from the Region of Northern China, it was sent with great importance" he said handing Master Shifu the scroll. Master Shifu read the scroll

"Thank you Zeng" he said and as Zeng left, Shifu turned to his students

"Is something wrong Master?" asked Viper

"The cities in Northern China are asking for help, with repairs on some towns, also many bandits are stealing their materials to build" he said

"Then what are we to do? Northern China is a good, few day's travel, from here, and we don't know how long we are to stay" said Crane

"They ask that we stay a few weeks, because they have had some progress, so in total we would stay a month's time" said Shifu

"But Tigress is in no state to travel at all" said Viper

"I know, but I have an idea, in the meantime go and pack your things for the journey" said Master Shifu

"Yes Master" they all said in unison, they bowed and left

{In Tigress Room}

Po had layed Tigress in her bed and had pulled the sheets over her, and he had placed the towel on her head, now he just sat and watched her.

"Oh Tigress is going to kill me when she comes to" he said in worry.

Viper came into the room, and slithered next to Po.

"Ho's she doing?" she asked looking at Tigress

"She seems to be alright, but she'll stay knocked out for a while" he said

Then Shifu, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis came into the room, Po saw that they had their things packed

"What's going on?" he asked

Shifu stepped forward

"The rest of you wait by the palace doors" he commanded

"Yes Master" they all said and left

Shifu turned to see Po's confused face

"Is something wrong Master?" Po asked again

"There was a call from Northern China for our assistance; they need help with some construction, in their towns" he said

"But Master, Tigress is in no state to travel" he said glancing over to Tigress

"I know Po which is why I am asking you to stay here with Tigress and to guard the palace, while the others and I go on this mission" he said

"But Master…" Po began

"No 'Buts' Dragon Warrior, what I say will be followed, understand?" he said with a slight sound of anger in his voice

"Yes Master" he said

"Very well we will be gone for about a month, if there is any trouble I will send you a message immediately, take care Po" Master Shifu said glancing at Tigress, and he exited the room

"This is going to be a long month" he said

"I better get cooking maybe if I have something to give her to eat she won't be as angry" Po thought, and he left for the kitchen.

{The Furious Five and Master Shifu}

They had made it to the mountain outside the Valley

"Do you really think they're going to be OK?" asked Mantis jumping onto Monkey's shoulder

"I'm sure they'll be fine" said Crane

"I hope so" whispered Viper, as she looked back at the Valley then to the palace. Tigress was the closest thing to a sister she ever had, and she was always worried when she got hurt.

{In Tigress room}

After a few hours, Tigress slowly began to regain consciousness, when she realized that she was in her room

"How did I get in here?" she said sitting up from her bed, but instantly fell back down, because she felt a tremendous pain in her head

"Owww! What the heck?" she shouted from her bed, in the kitchen Po was just finished with cooking his Secret Ingredient Soup when he heard Tigress shout.

"Aww man I thought I would have some extra time to live" he thought sarcastically, knowing that Tigress would want an explanation, and kill him afterwards, he walked up to her room, he slowly opened the door, and entered, Tigress had her back facing him.

"You OK Tigress?" he asked, Tigress turned around to face Po. Her eyes were welcoming glowing fires to Po, but he could tell by looking at them that she was very pissed off.

A growl echoed from her throat.

"Of course I'm fine Dragon Warrior, I was punched square on the head, and have a raging head ache" she said sarcastically,

"I'm sorry I punched you that hard I didn't mean to hurt…." He said but Tigress cut him off

"I don't want to hear it" she said and she turned to face the wall

"Well at least she's not mad at me, she's just upset" Po thought to himself, and he left. Tigress laid in her bed the pain in her head starting to ease as she began to relax.

"Uh…Gods dammit why can't this end?" she said, and after a while she slowly drifted to sleep

"She's probably hungry I'll leave her something to eat" he thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

Po served a bowl of his hot soup, and quietly walked to Tigress's room, he pressed his ear against the door, and he heard the slightest sound of a soft purr.

"I love it when she's like that" he thought to himself, and he opened the door quietly, and making sure not to make a sound he set the bowl on the nightstand by the bed, and tiptoed his way out of the room and closed the door softly and he left, when he was half way to the palace when his stomach rumbled,

"Boy the smell of that soup made me hungry; I'll have a bowel myself" he said and he walked to the kitchen

{Tigress's Room}

Tigress was just waking up from her cat nap

"Yawn…I should take a nap more often that felt good" she thought to herself.

Tigress then sniffed, the smell of something delicious filled the air

"Something smells good" she said she got up from bed, and she saw the bowel of noodle soup on her nightstand, Tigress picked up the spoon set next to the bowel, and tasted it, she knew who had made this soup the minute she tasted it, and she felt the pain of guilty rise inside her

"Po?" she thought

"Why would he leave this for me? After I snapped at him" she thought

she knew that she didn't deserve it, but she knew that he never could hold a grudge, his heart was the kindest thing she could know, so she drank up her soup, once she finished, she felt better, her head ache was gone, but she tried to walk, but she had to grip onto things to support her, she struggled but she made her way to the kitchen, and saw Po eating soup, when he put his soup bowel down, and saw Tigress leaning against the door way

"Thanks for the soup Po" she said she tried to take a step forward but almost fell if not for the counter at the side, Po immediately got up from his chair and stood at her side.

"Tigress I have to get you in bed" he said he looked at her surprised face

"Not like that…you know what I mean" Po said and he put her arm around his neck, and he put his hand on her back and, slowly they made their way to Tigress room, Tigress was out of breath, and Po noticed

"Let me carry you Tigress you seem pretty tired" he said before Tigress could say anything, Po scooped her up in his arms, Tigress was felt surprised, but her face showed no emotion, she felt safe in his soft, but strong arms. Po got to her room and gently laid her on her bed, and pulled the blankets over her, and took the wet towel and placed it on her head.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said as she lay in bed

"No problem Tigress" he said and he smiled at her, though her face showed no emotion, her heart always melted when Po shoed one of his smiles, they were the most wonderful thing in the world for her.

"Do you want anything else?" he asked

"No I'm fine now thank you" she said

"OK then, you just get some rest, Master Shifu said to relax and don't strain yourself" he said

"Speaking of which, were is Master Shifu, and the rest of the Furious Five?" Tigress asked

"Master Shifu received a distress call from Northern China, to help with some construction, Master Shifu left me here to take care of you and to make sure the palace and the valley are still standing when he gets back" Po said

"How long will they be gone?" Tigress asked

"Well they will be gone for a month" he said

"A month?" she said

"Yeah so for now it's just you and me" he said

"I have to go and check to the palace staff but I'll be back to check on you OK" he said, and he left. Tigress laid back against her pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is gonna be a long month" she thought

And she slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, chapter two will be coming soon. Read and Review, thanks **


	2. Chapter 2 the accident

**A/N: hey I got alot of people saying that things were moving to fast between Tigress and Po so I recreated this chapter. enjoy and review! ;)**

Chapter 2

A week had passed, Po just finished with his training one day he headed for his room.

"Oh boy I'm tired" he said yawning, he began heading to his room, he passed Tigress's room

"Oh wait I almost forgot about Tigress" he thought, he stopped and slowly opened the door, and peaked in, the sheets where on the edge of the bed, Tigress was laid down flat on her back but she was a sleep, that purr Po loved so much echoed through the room, and he smiled an quietly walked in, he carefully took the wet towel of her head, dipped it in the bowel of cold water beside her bed, rung out any extra water, and gently placed it on her head. Po then took the sheets and covered her shivering body.

"It's cold in here" he thought to himself, as he shivered, then he noticed that the window was open, he closed it as gently as he could, then he tiptoed out of the room, closed the door and left to his room. Little did he know that Tigress was only pretending to be asleep, she opened her eyes, she was touched by Po's kindness, and generosity, and at the same time she remembered how unfair, she treated him, when he first came to the palace.

"I never gave him a chance" she thought, feeling guiltier after every memory that showed how kind Po was with not only her but the rest of the Five, the others seemed to have taken him in before she could even give him some respect.

"I have to do something for him" she thought, she laid on her bed wondering what she could do to thank Po, suddenly an idea pooped into her mind, but she would wait till morning to see to it.

{Shifu and the Furious Five}

We've been traveling for days already, can we stop, and rest for a minute?" asked Mantis

"We have to keep moving, when we reach the next village, which is not far, we will rest"  
said Master Shifu

"Fine but we better get there soon I'm starving" he said

"Mantis you're always hungry" Viper said

"Well you can't blame me, Po always gave us more food than we can chew, back at the palace" he said

"Speaking of which I wonder how him and Tigress are doing" he said a devious grin grew on his face

"I'm sure their doing fine" said Master Shifu, and they continued.

{Back at the Palace}

It was morning and Po had just awaken, the gong had rung many hours earlier, and Po decided to sleep in, when he woke up he went over to check on Tigress. He knocked on the door.

"Tigress it's me Po" he said, there was no answer.

"She's probably still sleeping" he thought

Po slowly opened the door

"Tigress?" he said

Her bed was empty

"Tigress!" he said dashing out of the room.

He looked everywhere, the training hall, the palace; none of the staff had arrived yet, so it was just him and Tigress if only he could find her.

"Tigress!" he said, but no answer

"Oh man were can she be, I've checked everywhere except the…" suddenly something delicious filled the air

Then as he neared the kitchen, the scent grew stronger

"Something smells good" he thought, he walked closer to the kitchen, and he gasped at the sight.

On the table was, a plate full of egg rolls, bean buns, and dumplings, and a bowl of hot noodle soup, and at the stove was Tigress cooking.

"Wow" Po said, Tigress turned around to face Po

"Oh morning Po" she said, she leaned against the wall; her face was covered in flour, as a result from the dough used to make the dumplings.

"Wow…Tigress I never knew you could cook, every time I tried to teach you something would blow up, no offense" he said, noticing Tigress aggravated face

"There are many things you, or the others don't know about me" she said, and she turned around the

"Well why do you do it now?" he asked

"To say thank you, for your kindness to me this past week" she said

"Really you're doing all this for me?" he asked with a face of astonishment

"Well ever since you came here I haven't, been very fair with you, so to make up for it, I…um cooked" she said looking at the floor

Po put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him, he had his famous smile, the one that made her heart melt, but her hardcore didn't allow her to show her emotions, but she felt mesmerized by his Jade green eyes, they were so welcoming, so comforting, so gentle so…

"Why don't we sit down and eat?" said Po breaking the silence, and Tigress from her trance

"Of course" she said

"What was that?" She thought, but she ignored it

Po tried some of the soup

"Wow this is amazing, Tigress" said Po slurping down the rest

"I'm glad you like it, it's not as good as your Secret Ingredient Soup, but, thanks" Tigress said serving herself some eggrolls

"I think it's just as good" said Po, grabbing six dumplings, Tigress said nothing.

But both of them reached for the bowl of bean buns, and their hands met, it seemed that an electric current ran through them for a split second and they pulled away quickly.

"What was that?" they both thought, but they ignored it and just enjoyed the delicious food.

The two went on talking, pretty much about everything, training, their childhood, how they both think how childish Monkey and Mantis act especially with betting on everything. They spent hours talking not even noticing that the palace staff came they just kept on going

"Remember that time before we went to Gongmen City to defeat Lord Shen, when I stuffed my mouth with forty bean buns" said Po

"Oh how could I forget, that was entertaining" Tigress, showing the slightest hint of a smile

"Yeah, those were good times, well anyways thanks for the food Tigress" he said and he began to clean up the table

"No problem, there's just one thing I need to ask from you" she said

"Anything" Po said

"I would like you to keep this between you and me, understood?" she said to him

"Yeah sure Tigress" he said bringing the plates to the tub of water to be cleaned

"Thanks Po" she replied, but she tried to get up from her chair but almost fell again

"Tigress are you OK?" Po said as he helped her up

"Yes Po I'm fine, just tired that's all" she said

"Here, let me help you to your room" he said, and he began to picked her up

"Po I can walk" she said, and almost fell again if not Po had caught her

"Here give me your hand" Po said

Tigress held out her paw to him, and he took it. The second their paws met, Tigress and Po felt like an electric current run through them again, it didn't hurt it felt…good, the two only stared at their, intertwined paws, and then at each other, but they were speechless, they stood there staring at each other.

"Let's get you to your room to rest" said Po

And he helped her to her room, Tigress let go of his hand, and sat on her bed

"Thank you Po" she said and she swung her legs onto the bed and lay down, Po took the sheets from the end of the bed, and covered her.

"You're welcome Tigress, I'll always be there to help you" he said and he smiled

"And thank you again for the food it was delicious" he said

"My Pleasure" Said Tigress, and she sat up on her bed

"Well, have a good night Tigress" he said and he began to walk out the door

When he left Tigress laid back down, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled

{Master Shifu and the Furious Five}

They safely reached the region of Northern China, and they were right now staying in the King's palace, for they were very tired. Master Shifu was meditating, while the others were fast asleep

"I hope that Tigress and Po are all right" he said

{At the Jade Palace}

Tigress was recovering, another week had passed, and she was now able to continue with training. And she was a torture to Po, whenever he slept in, she would, go to his room, and knock him out of bed, and whenever, he wanted to relax instead of train, she would unsheathe her claws, and give him the most dangerous look he would possibly ever see.

"Come on Dragon Warrior, can't beat me" said Tigress, they were training one day Po was face down on the ground, he got up and looked at Tigress with a tired face

"Can we take just one little…" he began

"Don't even ask Po, Master will expect at least some improvement from you, when he returns" Tigress interrupted, and got into her fighting stance

"Uh I'm tired" he complained

"Doesn't matter, we have to be prepared if a threat rises" she said, and she jumped at him and kicked him hard enough to send him to hit the wall

"Owww! Easy will ya?" said Po rubbing the, back of his head

Tigress rolled her eyes

"Come on Po can you at least give me something to work with" she said

"Yeah sure" he said, and he picked up the dummy and threw it toward her, which she easily dodged

"You can't say that when facing an enemy, just deal with it" Tigress getting into her fighting stance

"I wonder if whenever Shifu isn't watching you give every minute, you put an extra kick into everything to beat the crap out of me" he said chuckling

Tigress stood straight, and smirked

"Ha I'm giving you a special treat" she said

"Well I think this is more of a treat for you than it is for me" Po said

"Of course it is, it's not every day I get to beat up a plushy panda" she said

"You're gonna get it now Tigress" said Po and he lunged at her, she didn't make any attempt to block his attack, but just when he was a few inches from her, Tigress simply stepped aside and let him fall flat on his face.

"Come on Po can you at least try to fight properly, to think that you've been here for a few years, and you can't fight like a real Kung Fu Master" she said

"Well maybe if I wasn't so tired, I could fight easier" said Po, rubbing his forehead as he stood up

Tigress said nothing, and rolled her eyes, getting into her battle stance

"Ready" said Tigress

"To take a break?" Po said

"Uh…come on Po" said Tigress

"Fine" he said, and he got into his battle stance, but before he could, Tigress impatience to over her and she sent a kick to Po's unprotected stomach, and sent him towards the wall, but he accidently bounced off the training dummy, and was headed straight for Tigress, before she could realize what was going on, Po landed right on top of her, and their muzzles were pressed against each other. Po quickly pulled off of her.

"Oh My Gods, I'm so sorry Tigress I didn't mean to…I bounced of the dummy and…" before he could finish. Po ran out of the training hall

"Po wait!" said Tigress but he was already long gone

Tigress just stood there staring at the door Po stormed out of, thinking of the event that had just happened, and as she thought about it she realized that she actually…enjoyed it

"What? What am I thinking, Po is just a friend and a comrade" but the feeling of Po's lips on hers was unforgettable.

Po ran to the Sacred Peach Tree

"Oh, what have I done, Tigress is going to kill me" he said

"Maybe if I stay…oh No she'll come after me…but what if…No that will surely get me murdered"

"Po" Tigress said

Po jumped

"Ah! Tigress...um sorry….I-I didn't…see you there" he said

"Listen about what happened I wanted to…"

"Beat the crap out of me…Ok just make it fast" he said pulling his hands over his head and closing his eyes. Tigress had to admit that the position he was in he looked rather funny.

"Po I'm not angry" she said crossing her arms over her chest

Po lowered his arms a little and looked at her

"You're not mad?" he said

"I know you didn't mean to, it was just an accident" she said

"Oh thank the Gods, I thought I was a goner" Po said

Tigress smirked

"Can you get something ready to eat" she asked  
"Sure thing Tigress" Po said

"Thanks. I'll be training in the mean-time, let me know when dinner is ready" she said and she turned around and walked down the steps. Po watched her go

"Gosh she's beautiful" Po said

"Better get started on dinner" Po said and he walked down to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3 sleeping

**A/N: hey sorry it took me so long but it's finally here chapter 3 enjoy and review ;)**

Chapter 3

**{Viper's Hotel Room}**

Viper was watching the sun set over the mountains in the distance, thinking of Tigress and Po, and how they were doing, she was writing a letter to them at the moment

"I hope this will brighten their spirits to know that we're fine" she said, and she wrapped the scroll in a sparkly green ribbon and tied it with a bow

"Boa Jing?" she called

A duck dressed in a green robe walked up to Viper and bowed

"You called master Viper"

"Yes could you please bring this scroll to the Jade Palace for Masters Tigress and Po" Viper said handing the avian the scroll

"Of course Master Viper, I will be leave immediately" he said and bowed

"Thank you" said Viper and Boa Jing left

**{At the Jade Palace}**

Po had finished preparing dinner, and was about to go get Tigress from the training hall, when Zeng came up to him

"Greetings Dragon Warrior" he said

"Hey Zeng, what's up?" said Po

"I have brought a message from Master Viper" he said handing Po a scroll wrapped in the sparkly green ribbon, and tied with a big bow

"Thanks Zeng" Po said

"You are very welcome Master Po" he said and he bowed and left

"I'll open it when Tigress gets here" he said and he left the scroll on the table, after he served the soup, he set them on the table, and headed to the training hall.

He peaked in and saw that Tigress was working on the clubs; she hadn't noticed that Po entered so he leaned against the wall and watched her for a while. Po loved watching Tigress train, her movements always seemed elegant, and graceful, it was truly a sight to see in Po's opinion.

"Hey Tigress" Po shouted

Tigress turned around to face him, but a club was swinging right for her

"Tigress, look out!" Po shouted

Tigress turned around but the club was going to fast she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and to her surprise only the chain was swinging around and the club laid on the floor in front of her, and a sharp blade stuck to the wall on the other side of the Training hall, she turns to Po and he had his arm extended, as if he had just thrown something, he stood up straight.

"Are You Ok?" he said

"Yeah…did you just?" she pointed at the cut chain, glancing at the club that rolled on the ground

"Yeah "He said and he walked over to the blade embedded in the wall, and was trying to pry it out of the wooden beam

"I threw it harder than I thought" he said

Struggling to pull the weapon out of the wood

"Here let me help" said Tigress

Po stepped out of the way, and let her take hold of the handle and try to pull it out, it didn't budge.

"You…really got…this…stuck Po" she said attempting to get it to move a least a little

"Maybe if we work together" Po said

And he wrapped his arms around Tigress and placed his hands on the hilt of the sword next to hers. All of a sudden Tigress felt something, like her stomach was flipping a hundred times, but it felt…good, and his arms felt so strong and warm and…

"Ready?" Po asked snapping Tigress to attention

"Hu? Oh….yeah" she said

They both pulled with all their might and slowly the blade was creeping out of the beam.

"Almost…there" said Po

"Just…a little…more" said Tigress

Until the blade popped out and the two warriors fell on the floor, Tigress fell on top of Po

"Oh My Gods, Po I am so sorry" she said she jumped off of him

Po stood up, and brushed himself off, the sword in his hand

"It's Ok Tigress, it was an accident, no worries" said Po and he smiled

"Thanks Po, so what brought you here in the first place?" she asked

"Oh thanks for reminding me, dinner's ready" he said remembering why he came into the Training hall in the first place

"Ok then come on, I starving" she said and she walked to the door, but turned to face Po

"Oh, Po remember to put the Piercing Samurai Sword were Master Shifu had it" she said

"Sure thing Tigress" he said

And Tigress left, Po carefully placed the sword in the box by the door, Master Shifu had a strict order about the Piercing Samurai Sword

"The Piercing Samurai Sword is only use it in emergencies, and trying to slice to bricks in half for fun is not an emergency Po"

Po remembered the first time he used the sword was to slice two bricks in half because he was told it could slice a living body in half without even touching it. Po chuckled at the memory, for his punishment Master Shifu made him repaint the entire training hall.

"Fun times" Po thought, and his stomach growled

"Boy I'm hungry" he said and he left to join Tigress in the Kitchen. Tigress was sitting at the table eating the soup, reading the scroll Zeng had brought earlier, from Viper.

"What's it say?" Po asked, Tigress looked up at him

"Viper says that their doing fine and they made it safely to the Emperor's palace" she said

"Well thank the Gods they made it safely" said Po and he sat across from Tigress

"Can you read it out loud? Please" he asked

"Sure" and Tigress began

'Dear Tigress and Po

I wanted to let you know that we arrived safely to the palace where we will be staying, it's not as big as the Jade Palace, but it's cozy. The villagers are very kind to us here, but it's just not home. I wish you could be here with us, because we all miss you especially Po's famous secret ingredient soup. But nevertheless we miss you and we hope to come home soon.

Lovingly

Viper'

Tigress then rolled up the scroll and rewrapped the green ribbon around it

"Hey Po is there any more soup?" Tigress asked, Po looked at her bowl and saw that it was empty

"Yeah Tigress there's more, here let me serve you" he said and he took her bowl

"Thank you Po" she said

He handed her the steaming bowl of soup, the smell of it was the best thing about it, it's what lures you to taste it, and that's just what she did.

"Excellent as always Po" Tigress said

"Thanks Tigress" he said

They both continued to eat, and talked about who silly mantis and monkey's childish bets were

"I mean those two bet on anything, from who can eat the most noodles in the fastest time, to who's gonna be the first one to beat you in a sparring match" Po said

"I have to admit it's at times its kind of funny how they act, thought mainly annoying" said Tigress

"Yeah" said Po

"Are you all set?" he pointed at the empty bowl

"Oh yeah, thank you for the meal Po" she said and Po took his and her bowl to the tub of water to be cleaned. Tigress was still sitting at the table just leaning back on her chair

"Do you need help Po?" she asked

"No thanks Tigress, you can go to bed, I'll only be up a minuet" he said over his shoulder

"Alright you're sure you don't need help with anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Po

"Ok then good night Po" she said

"Goodnight Tigress" he said

{**Tigress Dream Scape**}

It was in Shen's factory, Tigress saw Po talking with Shen

"Your Parents never loved you, ever!" shouted Shen,

He uncovered a cannon pointed straight at Po Tigress was running towards Po, trying to push him out of the way before Shen had fired the Cannon, but she was too late, it blasted Po right out of the building.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tigress woke up screaming breathing heavily, she had sweat all over her body, and it was shaking, then seconds later, Po entered the room

"Are you OK Tigress? I heard you screaming" he said

"I'm Ok Po it's nothing I'm fine" she said, even she knew that it wasn't going to convince Po

"I know something is wrong with you Tigress" he said and he sat next to her on her bed, and held her paw, by doing that it gave Tigress the confidence to speak up

"I had a nightmare, it was when we were in Shen's factory, and where you got…blasted by his…his cannon…I-I thought that you died…when I saw you fly out of the building….that I-I would never see you again…that you were gone…forever" she said

Tigress looked away from Po so he wouldn't see the small tears escaping her eyes. Much to her surprise, she felt Po wrap his arms around her

"It's Ok Tigress I'm here and I'm fine" he said

Tigress looked up to Po and returned the hug. Tigress felt safe and secure in Po's embrace, his warmth enveloped her and she felt better, she never wanted Po to let go of her, and he had no intention to. They stayed like that, Po gently stroked Tigress back, and she looked up at him, and he looked at her with a smile on his face that made Tigress melt, they stayed like that, just stared into each other's eyes.

"Po" Tigress said

"Yeah" he said still dazed by her glowing eyes

"this may sound…um…awkward but…can you….I mean…if you want to…could you…um…stay the night….with me?" Tigress said

She looked at the floor feeling, her stomach was twisting all over

Po looked at Tigress; he knew that it wasn't easy for Tigress to ask someone a question like this, and he knew that she wanted him there because she was afraid of having the same nightmare again. He remembered when Master Shifu told Po that when she was little she use to have nightmares all the time, and Master Shifu would stay the night with her. Po took her chin in his hands, and looked into her beautiful glowing eyes.

"Of course I will, if it makes you happy Tigress" he said and he smiled

Tigress smiled back, it was the most beautiful smile Po ever saw. He started to get up, when Tigress held him back

"Where are you going?" she asked as the warm feeling left her

"I'm going to my room to get a pillow and some blankets so I can put a bed on the floor" he said

Tigress was touched by this pure minded panda

"Actually…I wanted you to….sleep in my bed with…me" she said

It was kind of embarrassing for Tigress to say this to Po, but the feeling of Po's arms around her and his warmth putting her in a protective barrier, she just wanted to stay in his arms forever to have that feeling return to her again.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Po thought to himself

He was surprised beyond belief; he had never thought that Tigress would ask him to share a bed with him…ever, but here she was asking him to sleep with her **(A/N: not in the way you would think) **there was silence, then Po finally spoke

"Um…sure Tigress…I'll stay, let me just get another blanket and pillow OK?" he said and he left the room.

Tigress was in a daydreaming state, she couldn't believe that Po agreed to sleep with her, she was not only excited, but at the same time worried what if Po told Master Shifu, that he slept with his daughter.

Po entered the room, with a rolled up blanket, and a pillow under his arm, Tigress moved over just enough for Po to fit. She never realized that the bed was big enough for both of them to fit, Po placed his pillow next to Tigress's, and sat on the bed, very gently to make sure that he didn't break it with his immense weight, and he unrolled the blanket and layed down on the bed, his back facing Tigress.

"Po?" she asked

"Yeah?" he said his back still facing Tigress

"Can you please make sure that Master Shifu doesn't find out that we slept together" she said

"Yeah, I mean if I told him, he would make me run up and down those ten thousand steps till I'm as old as he is" he said

"And I don't even want to know what he will do to me if he found out that I was the one who asked you" she said

They both chuckled, she knew that Po was defiantly uncomfortable sleeping here next to her; she knew that it was going to be hard for Po to fall asleep, and she didn't want him to go through that.

"Po?" Tigress said

"Yeah?" he said

"Do you mind if…I…um…sing?" she asked

"Uh…no…it's fine" he said

Tigress was slightly relieved, but she was nervous, she never sang for anyone and she didn't know if she was any good, but she wanted to help Po sleep. And so she stared up at the ceiling, and began to sing

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep, little one, do not cry

And I will sing a lullaby."

Po had never heard a voice more beautiful; it was so soft and so gentle, nothing you would expect Tigress to sound like, he wished that he could listen to her forever. He turned around to face Tigress, she was still looking up at the ceiling with her hands under her head, she continued.

"Cares you know not, therefore sleep,

While over you a watch I'll keep.

Sleep, little one, do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby."

When she finished, she turned around to face Po, glowing amber eyes met bright Jade ones, and they just stared into each other's eyes. He didn't know what made him do it but ever so gently Po stroked Tigress's cheek, and she let him. But what surprised Po the most was when Tigress wrapped her arms around Po, even thought he was surprised he loved the feeling of Tigress hugging him, and he wrapped his around Tigress waist, and Tigress felt safe and secure, in his warm embrace once again.

"I never knew you could sing Tigress" said Po,

Looking down at her head in his chest

"Well I can, it's just that I don't chose to sing for others, because…well…I don't know if I'm that good anyways" she said

Po chuckled

"Tigress you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard" he said

Tigress looked up at him, she was blushing

"You really think so?" she asked

"I know so I bet no one in China has a voice nearly as beautiful as yours" he said and he smiled down at her

"Now you're exaggerating" she said blushing tremendously

"No I'm not, it's true" he said

There was another silence the two just stayed holding each other, Po loved staring into her glowing eyes, as Tigress loved the enchantment of his bright Jade green ones. Ever so slowly their faces started inching toward each other, their lips were centimeters away, Tigress was the first to notice but instead of pulling back she closed the gap. They kissed for what seemed like forever, and they enjoyed every minute of it, when they stopped, Tigress yawned, Po chuckled she looked so cute when she yawned like a little kitten

"Are you tired?" asked Po

Tigress nodded, she cuddled closer to Po, and she slowly drifted to sleep, Po gently rubbed her back

"Good night Tigress" he whispered and he drifted off to sleep.

In the Himalaya Mountains, a figure in a dark blue cloak stood, the cloak covered its entire body, and hid his face from view. He looked over the mountains horizon and saw the Valley of Peace

"That Dragon Warrior will pay for what he did to me" he said

The figure raised his hand out of his cloak, it was covered in shiny metal, the only thing that was different was that his pinky finger was gone.

"As will, Tigress" he said and lightning fast he went down the chain of mountains, toward the Valley of Peace.

**{Tigress's Room the Next Morning}**

The sun was shining into the window; Po was the first to wake up, he was a little confused at first to find him in Tigress room, but when he saw Tigress still sleeping in his arms, the wonderful memory of the day before came back to him, she purred as Po gently stroked her cheek,

"She looks so pretty" he thought, and he kissed her head, and Tigress began to wake up

"Good morning my little kitten" he whispered in her ear

Tigress looked up at him and smiled

"Good morning my cuddly Panda" she said and she kissed his lips, when she pulled away, Po stomach growled

"Is my panda hungry?" Tigress asked, rubbing his chest

Po smiled

"You know me so well" he said

And he kissed her on the lips

"Come on sweetie I'll cook" said Tigress, and she sat up

"How 'bout if we both cook" he said getting up from the bed

"I couldn't agree more" said Tigress grabbing his hand and they both walked to the kitchen

"So what'll it be? The same old noodles or something unexpected?" he said

"How about some pink pancakes with white chocolate chips" she said

"Ok something unexpected it is" he said

"I'll get the batter ready" she said letting go of Po's hand and took out all the things to make the pink batter

"I'll get some tea going then, what kind do you want? Green tea or ongolo?" said Po

"Green please" Tigress said

Po smiled and came up behind Tigress and hugged her

"Anything for you my kitten" he whispered

Tigress turned around to face him, and kissed him on the lips

"As well for you my panda" she said

Po chuckled, and stroke her cheek

"Let me finish with that tea, alright honey?" he said and he returned his attention to the kettle of water

They both finished with the cooking and sat down to eat, they talked about how the others might be doing, and laughed at the thought of how Mantis would act around the girls in the villages.

"HAHA I think he's got his work cut out for him Tigress" he said

"Well I kinda feel bad for the little guy, I mean if he does get a girl it eats of his head" she said and the two busted out laughing

"Well I think that's enough chit chat, we better train, Master is coming back in two weeks and he will want to see some improvement, especially from you" she said pointing at Po

"Come on Tigress we haven't had a break, just today can we relax and I promise to train with you for the rest of the week" he said putting on his cutest puppy face

"Oh no….not that face…don't do it Tigress…don't…don't…don't" she thought

"Ugh fine one break today only" she said

"Yes!" he said

"After you clean up the kitchen" Tigress added

"Ugh fine, anything to have a break off for once" he said and he took all the plates to the tub to be washed, Tigress headed to the door

"Hey Tigress?" he said

She stopped turned around

"I was wondering if maybe…I could take you…for a walk this afternoon…maybe even have a picnic?" he said scratching the back of his head

"Po are you asking me out?" Tigress said putting her hands on her hips

"Well, um…yeah pretty much" he said

Tigress smiled

"Then my answer is yes, come get me around six" she said and she left

"Did Master Tigress just agree to a date?" he thought

"This is going to be the best day, and date, ever" he thought

After he finished cleaning up the kitchen, he left down the thousand steps to the village to get supplies for his special evening with Tigress.

"She is going to love this" he thought as he went from store to store.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey it's me again, I imagine that the suspense has been killing you and I'm sorry about the long wait but my computer was going through some major problems but everything was still saved, and it's finally here chapter 4, Review and Enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 4

Po had left, the palace, to get supplies for his picnic. In the meantime Tigress was in the training hall working on the swinging clubs, smashing each one that came her way with ease, she took notice of the sun hanging low in the sky

"Po should be back soon, better get ready" she said

She grabbed a towel, and walked to the bath houses, once she finished she walked to the barracks, to get ready for her date, when she entered the room she looked at herself in the mirror, she wanted to look nice for Po but she didn't know what to wear, she looked in her closet, there was the usual set of training cloths that she was used to wearing, then there was some casual going to town cloths, they looked nice but she wanted to wear something unexpected for Po, she looked deeper into the closet, and she found an outfit that she hadn't seen in ages it wasn't too fancy but it wasn't casual either, it was just right.

"Po is going to love seeing me in this" she said pulling the outfit out of the closet

She dressed herself and to her surprise the outfit fit perfectly

"Wow after all these years it still fit's" she said looking at herself in the mirror, but then a thought came to her mind

"I wonder if make-up will be a little too much?" she thought

On the contrary Tigress didn't own a single bit of make-up, the fact that she had the outfit she was wearing was because she got it as a present from Viper. A devious grin crossed her face

"Maybe Viper won't mind if I borrow some of her make-up for this…special night" she thought, and she made her way to Viper's room, she turned on the lamp, Tigress hadn't really come to Viper's room at all. The walls were covered in Pink paint her bed sheets were Pink with flower designs on them that matched the ones on Viper's head, and at the far corner, there was a wardrobe, next to a bureau, that had make-up supplies all over it, and a mirror right in front.

"Ok I can do this" Tigress said to herself, as she sat down on the cushioned seat

"No where do I start?" she thought

Tigress noticed a small booklet in front of the mirror, she took it and opened it up, it showed pictures and instructions to how to put on make-up, Tigress looked out the window, the sun was hanging a little low in the sky

"I don't have much time so something simple" she said flipping through the pages, then she found it.

"Perfect" she said, she laid the booklet in front of the mirror

"Thank goodness that Viper labels these things" she said and she grabbed the blush, and lipstick the booklet asked for, and set right to work

{Po}

Po was just coming up the thousand stairs, he left everything ready, he was so excited

"I can't wait to see Tigress's face" he said thinking of her reaction when he will bring her to 'the place'

Po got himself some new pants instead of the old tattered ones he wore, he had gotten his fur washed, and it was shining in the sun that was beginning to set. Po reached the top of the stairs

"Ugh…these…stars…kill…me" he said trying to regain his breath

Po noticed a light on in the barracks, but it wasn't coming from Tigress's room it was coming from Viper's

"Why would Tigress be in Viper's room?" he thought

He walked into the barracks, and then to Viper's room, when he was about to open the door Tigress beat him to the punch

"Oh hey Tigre…Whoa" Po hardly finished his sentence, when he looked at Tigress entirely

Tigress chuckled

"So what do you think?" she said turning around.

She wore a, faintly tight, white dress that stopped above the knee; it had a, slightly deep, 'V' neck and loose sleeves with see through cloth ending at her elbows, there were red and gold flower petal designs that wrapped around the hem line and led wrapped upward and around the dress onto her right shoulder, she wore the same sandals she always wears. She had make-up on; it was very simple, she had some light red lipstick, some very light pink blush, and some goldish-red eye shadow, that made her glowing eyes pop.

"Who are you and what have you done with Master Tigress" said Po getting into a fighting stance. Tigress had a look of confusion on her face.

"Just kidding, you look Marvelous Tigress, except for one thing" he said

"What?" Tigress

Po clipped a red rose right behind her right ear.

"There now you're perfect" he said

Tigress blushed, making the blush she wore seem darker. Po offered her his arm

"Shall we go milady?" he said

Tigress took his arm

"Of course Master Dragon Warrior" she said smiling and they left the barracks and walked down the thousand steps. The sun was beginning to set as Po and Tigress left the palace gates, Tigress was beginning to get curious, she had almost never been outside the Valley before except on assigned missions, and if they ever got a free day off she would rarely go out in the Village she would normally train.

"Po where are we going?" she asked

"You'll have to wait and see" he said

Oh Po can you at least give me a little hint, please?" she asked, giving him a peck on the cheek

"OK, OK, where we're going is very peaceful" he said

Tigress pondered on the question, she hadn't noticed her surrounding, until Po spoke to her

"Tigress" he said

"Yes Po?" she said

"Were here" he said

Tigress finally took notice, and gasped at the sight. They were on a mountain top, there were clouds surrounding it that didn't allowed anyone to see them, and the sun was seen in the pink and red sky, there was a candle lit picnic set up with a basket full of dumplings and two bowls of Po's famous soup, lying on the ground by the mountain pool that was crystal clear.

"Po you did all this, for me?" Tigress asked

"Of course, because you're worth this and so much more, that I'm willing to give you" he said.

Taking her hands in his and looker her in the eyes, a smile on his face, and on her's

"I love you Tigress" he said

"As I love you Po" said Tigress

And they shared a passionate kiss, and then they parted to breath

"I just gotta say you're a great kisser Tigress" said Po

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up my panda just wait and see" she said giving him enticing smile

"Do I have to guess?" asked Po

"No you just have to wait till we get home" Tigress said giving him a peck on his lips

"No how about we eat?" said Po

"Couldn't agree more" said Tigress and they both sat down to eat, little did they know that someone was watching them in the shadows.

"Mm, that was delicious as always Po" said Tigress finishing her meal

"Thank you my little kitten" said Po and they shared a passionate kiss, but Tigress quickly broke away

"Aww, Tigress it was just getting good" said Po

"I know, but I want you to get more when we get back home" she said smiling at him

"I'm kind of thinking that going out wasn't such a good idea, now that you're sort of torturing me here!" he said smiling

"Well I want you to work for some fun" said Tigress swishing her tail right under Po's nose

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked Po, crossing his arms over his chest

"By how well you treat me on this date" she said swishing her tail brushing against Po's cheek

"Then I'll treat you like a queen, you're majesty" he said, and he took her paw and kissed it

"Oh what a gentleman" she said

In the shadows of the surrounding rocks a cloaked figure stood, watching their every move

"I'll get some wood to start a royal fire, you're highness" said Po bowing

Tigress laughed, but immediately covered her mouth, Po looked up at her in awe

"Did you just laugh Tigress?" he said

Tigress had her hand over her mouth but Po could see the deep red color on her cheeks

"Tigress, it's OK to laugh, it's just that I've never heard you laugh before" he said

Tigress took her hand off her mouth but the blush was still there

"Do you think it's out of my character to laugh?" she asked

"What? Of course not everyone needs to laugh, every once and a while, and that includes all hardcore Kung Fu Masters, but why would you think that?" said Po

"Well…when I was little I asked Master Shifu why he never laughed, and he said it would be out of his character, and so him being the only role model I had, I acted as he did, and till now I always thought that me laughing would be out of my character" Tigress said

"Tigress it's so not out of your character, it makes you seem more of the beautiful person you are" Po said

Tigress blushed

"Oh now you're just trying to flatter me to butter me up to give you a kiss, aren't you?" She said

"Is it working?" said Po

Tigress walked up to him and wrapped her arms around, his neck

"Oh yes it is" she said and she kissed him, Po smiled while they kissed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, then they broke apart

"I love you" he said

"And I love you" she said, and she hugged him

"I'll go get some fire wood; I'll be right back, your royalness" said Po

"And I shall be waiting" said Tigress

Po left, Tigress sat down on the blanket on the ground facing the now setting sun, absorbing the warmth it gave off, thinking of how the others might be, how Master Shifu is, but most importantly about Po, how nice he was, to her, not counting how he was treating her like a queen now, but almost all the time, he was so nice and sweet, and cuddly, he was wonderful, the best thing that happened to her, even though she didn't realize it when he first came, but he had a golden and forgiving heart, and she knew that he had put the past behind him, but she could never stop feeling that she should do something for him to show him how sorry she really was.

'snap'

Tigress jumped into her fighting position

"Po is that you?" she asked. Tigress noticed a shadow flinched from behind a tree

"Show yourself! Instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward!" She shouted

"Oh I am no coward my dear sister" said the shadow a cloaked figure seemed to stand up and approach her.

The voice sounded familiar to Tigress.

"Sister? I have no... What? Tai Lung!…you're alive?" Tigress said a confused look on her face

"My dear little sister you look lovely" he said

"Don't change the subject" Tigress demanded growling.

" Yes, I survived that attack the Dragon Warrior used on me" he said, his cloak covering his face from her view. Tigress wasn't fully convinced, that this was her foster brother, alive.

"If you're really Tai Lung, How did Master Shifu find you as a baby?" she asked

"I was left at the door step of the Jade Palace, he found me when he was alerted by a knock on the door" the figure said

Now Tigress was convinced, the only people who know how Tai Lung was found was herself, Tai Lung, and Master Shifu

"Why have you come back?" asked Tigress

"Why else? To take my revenge on that stupid, buffoon you call the Dragon Warrior, or should I say in your case your lover" he said

"Over my dead body will you ever lay a finger on Po" she said her rage building

"Oh really? Well I had a different idea" he said

"And what would that be?" asked Tigress

"This" he said

Then Tai Lung tossed the cloak he wore to the ground. Tigress gasped, Tai Lung's entire body had bits and pieces of metal around him, his torso had what looked like an iron belt and chest plate half his face was hidden in metal except for his mouth, nose, and his left eye had sort of a light instead of an eyeball, his right knee had a metal cap on it and his hands were metal like cat claws except for one hand that had a pinky finger missing.

"Who did this to you?" Tigress asked

"None other than Lord Shen himself, well before he died obviously, he found me in the mountains, half dead, when he was collecting scraps of metal to build his cannons, he took me back with him to Gongmen city, he saved my life, and help nurse me back to health, I was on the border of the Palace when The Dragon Warrior caused his ship to explode, and it is something that shouldn't go unpunished in my view" said Tai Lung

Quick as lightning Tai Lung, dashed up to Tigress, and hit her straight in the stomach and head at the same time, knocking her out, her body limp on the ground.

"Now then that wasn't so hard was it?" Tai Lung said, and he picked up her body, left a scroll on the ground, and no wearing his cloak, descended the mountain just as Po was coming back with a bundle of fire wood.

"Tigress I'm back" he said

Tigress was no were in sight, the only thing in her place was a scroll lying on the ground, he dropped the fire wood and it scattered all over the ground, Po snatched the scroll, ripped of the seal keeping the scroll sealed and tossed it down on the ground, and he read the note left behind.

{Po Reading the Scroll}

' To Dragon Warrior

If you value master Tigress at all, you will arrive at Shadow Chasm by tomorrow morning, or Master Tigress will be killed

An old enemy'

"An old enemy?" Po thought, he never remembered having enemies as a child or teenager, but nonetheless he had to find this enemy and save Tigress.

Shadow Chasm wasn't too far it was located in the Himalayan Mountains.

"No matter what I will find you Tigress" he said crushing the scroll into bits


	5. Chapter 5 rebonding

**A/N: Hey it's KFPGirl here with a NEW Chapter, heads up there is a little Brother/Sister action so be prepared. Nevertheless Enjoy and Review. P.S. Language is not suitable for young children, read at own risk.**

Chapter 5

Po went back to the Palace; he took the Piercing Samurai Sword, out of the box in the training hall, and put it in the sword case that hangs from a sash he wrapped and tied around his waist. And without anything else he left the Valley to the Himalayan Mountains in search for Tigress, he was running at an amazing speed, it would normally take two to four hours to get to the Himalayas, but at the speed Po was Traveling in he would make it in one.

"Hang on Tigress I'll get you back" he said

{Tigress}

Tigress began to wake up, she had an aching head, and stomach, she woke up in a cell, that seemed like a hole carved into a mountain side with iron bamboo as bars, her hands were tied behind her by some bamboo rope, **(A/N: You literally need something really sharp for this rope I've seen it it's tough)**, she still wore the dress she had on for her date with Po.

"Po where was he?" she thought

She slowly got up her vision was a little blurry but she could make out her surroundings, there was a cliff in front of it that dropped into the depths of the mountain, but there was a cloaked figure standing it's back facing her, as her vision cleared she was able to realize who the figure was.

"Who are you?" she said

The figure turned around and faced her and Spoke.

"Ah, my little sister finally woke up" the voice sounded familiar, and then everything came back to her.

"You!" she shouted

She jumped at him but was blocked by the bamboo bars and the bonds that held her.

"Ha your anger humors me Tigress. But now we wait for your precious Dragon Warrior to arrive, if he values you at all that is" he said a devilish smile on his face

"If you wanted revenge then why didn't you just confront Po at the Jade Palace, or during our…I-I mean when you took me hostage" Tigress said

"Oh don't you mean during your date with the Dragon Warrior, why did I just have to ruin your special moment with him?" he said

Tigress knew that he was only trying to tease her, but what he said, it was true, he ruined everything for her she was having the best time of her life and he ruined it he ruined it all.

"Yes you ruined everything, but my question still stands. Why did you not confront Po as a…WEAKLING…would?" she said

Now it was Tigress's turn to tease Tai Lung, she knew ever since he first met her, that he always hated to be called a weakling. Once when he was beginning to train, Tai Lung was afraid of using the Swinging Clubs, Master Shifu said

"_I have never met a weakling like you before" _**(A/N: I know that it's harsh to say to a little kid but keep reading)**

It struck Tai Lung like a ton of Bricks, and that is what triggered him to try to become the Dragon Warrior, to prove to Shifu, his father that he was no WEAKLING.

"How DARE you call me a WEAKLING, I'm nothing near a Coward, the only reason why I didn't confront that buffoon face to face, was because using you to draw him here, and to pull him right into my trap of sending him over the edge of the mountains MAKING SURE HE PAYS THE PRICE OF KILLING LORD SHEN!" Tai Lung shouted, but to his surprise Tigress was smirking

"What seems to be humorous sist…" he was about continue when he mentally slapped himself in the face

He face palmed himself

"After all these years I still fall for that" he said

Tigress was fighting the urge to laugh in his face, but even thought he was her enemy now, he was still, and always will be her older brother.

"Well knowing and living with you for the first fifteen years of my life I think I know you, my tricks always came in use when I wanted something you had…remember? " said Tigress

Even though she hated Tai Lung, deep down in the core of her heart she hoped he would come back as a changed person.

"Of course I remember, who could I forget my…my…my sister" said Tai Lung not looking at Tigress

"Maybe he's finally changed" Tigress thought

"But I know my Enemy, and anyone who supports or cares for him is my enemy as well" Tai Lung's fiery eyes were all a glow with anger, revenge, and fury. It almost frightened Tigress even when he was denied the Dragon Scroll he never was like the way he is now, she had never seen him like this even for Tai Lung turning to the path of darkness, this was more than that, something must have happened that caused him to be this way, to be the monster that stood before her.

"Why are you acting this way Tai? Even when you were denied the Dragon Scroll you never were like…"

"FIRST OF, NEVER CALL ME THAT PET NAME 'TAI' AGAIN! AND NEVER MENTION THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING DRAGON SCROLL IN MY PRESENCE!" Tai Lung shouted

Tigress stood with her eyes widened, and stunned, rooted to the spot, before she finally spoke

"Tail Lung what happened to you? You were never like this, ever, Even after you left the palace" she asked

Tail Lung looked her dead in the eye, through the iron bamboo bars

"I learned to be more powerful than I was before, I learned how to master the art of the dark side" he said an evil grin growing on his face

"Who would that be, anyone who goes to the dark side of Kung Fu is destined for great defeat, that's how it is, and that's how it will always be" Tigress said in an angry tone

"Ah but you just admitted the one flaw, before defeat there is great, and that is what I am the greatest villain next to the great Lord Shen" said Tai Lung

"And why is that?" Tigress asked shouting him a death glare

"With this!" Tai Lung pointed his mechanic arm to the opening of the cave, all of a sudden a ball blinding red light was seen, Tigress looked away, followed by a loud bang, when the bright light was gone Tigress turned around and gasped. In the side of the opening of the cave there was a gaping hole that was cut clean through, wind and snow was beginning to blow through it. **(A/N: I know it seems like iron man, but stick to the point) **smoke came from Tai Lungs mechanical hand, but he showed no pain.

"How did you-?" Tigress began

"Using the dark power, the power of Lord Shen's fireworks, and the designs of his cannons, I created a weapon that is invincible, and will help destroy that Dragon Warrior of yours!" he shouted to her

To his surprise Tigress didn't even seem frightened; in fact she had a smile on her face.

"Now what seems to be so humoring for you?" he said

"Maybe you should turn around and see" said a voice behind him

Slowly Tai Lung turned around to face the direction the voice came from. And there before him stood the Dragon Warrior.

"Now before things get nasty, I'm going to give you a choice, either you hand Tigress back and you live or…" he unsheathed the Piercing Samurai Sword the blade shining in the light coming through the gap in the mountain.

"Things are gonna to get ugly" he said the most fearsome look on his face Tai Lung had ever seen.

"Ha Dragon Warrior, your fighting spirit humors me, who would think that such a mighty warrior could seems like such a weakling, especially in such a desperate situation…" gesturing to Tigress "I believe that one should show at least a some effort" he said

Po seemed to grow angrier by every word that Tai Lung said

"Don't Po, he's trying to get you to make a move you'll regret!" said Tigress

For Po hearing Tigress's voice was all he needed to calm himself down and he put the sword back in the case.

"OK I'm going to ask you one more time, let Tigress go! Or else!" Po shouted

"But the very reason you are here, is so I can test out my new weapon here" said Tai Lung, showing Po his metallic arm.

"I've seen bigger and fiercer Tai Lung, is that really the best you can do?" said Po trying to get back at him.

"Oh Dragon Warrior, size and look do not matter, in this case actions define this weapon, as you can see…" gesturing to the hole in the mountain side. "…It causes quite some damage"

"No matter how much damage that piece of crap can do nothing is going to stop me from getting Tigress back!" Po shouted

Po charged at Tai Lung, the only thing seen was a ball of black and white, but Tai Lung stood his ground, until Po was about to strike, then he quickly raised his arm, aimed it straight at Po, and fired it missed, he fired it three more times, on the fourth time the ball of light started to form, Po saw this but only quickened his pace, Tai Lung was about to launch the ball and just before he did, Po stopped and in a split second he spun his body at such a high speed that he levitated of the ground and a spiral of black and white was seen, then out of the center of the whirlwind, a ball of green chi was seen forming, and as it grew the black and white tornado slowed down and Po held the ball and just when Tai Lung was ready to strike Po threw the ball with all his might at Tai Lung and there was a big explosion, that caused a rumble through the cave, a blinding light filled the cave, Po and Tigress hid their eyes from the light, once the light settled Po was the first to see the outcome, in the center of the hole laid the crushed and broken body of Tai Lung

"Po, are you alright?" he heard a voice call out

Po looked up on the other side stood Tigress, the bars broken, but her bonds were still restraining her movement

"I'm fine Tigress are you Ok?" he asked making his way towards her

"I will be once this stupid bamboo rope comes off" she said

"Here let me help" said Po, and just as he reaches out to untie her

"Po" said Tigress

"Yeah?" said Po

"What the hell did you just do?" she asked

"It's a move that Master Shifu had been teaching me, it's called the Chi Tornado" he said

"OK, just wondering" said Tigress, a rumble was heard in the cave

"What in the name of the Gods was that?" Tigress asked

Before Po could answer loud cracks were heard coming around them

"It's the mountain it's gonna collapse!" said Po, quickly he tried to untie Tigress, as more cracks were heard, the rope was beginning to loosen up, but large rocks were beginning to fall from the roof of the cave

"Po it's too just carry me out, and hurry!" said Tigress

"Hold on I just have one more knot" he said

But the mountain side was starting to fall away, cracks began to appear in the floor and roof of the cave, and suddenly the part where they were started to crumble away.

"Po this place is falling to bits and if we don't get out we're going to fall with it!" said Tigress

And as she said that the spot she was sitting in fell through, only the end of the rope Po held was what was keeping her from falling into the seemingly endless abyss.

"Tigress I've got you hold on!" Po said as he tried to pull her up, and trying to avoid the falling rocks

"Po I think I'm slipping!" said Tigress

"Ah there's got to be another way" Po thought

Not letting go of the rope that literally had Tigress's life on the end of it, he looked around to see if he could find anything to help him out, but all he saw were falling rocks

"Wait that's it!" he thought

"Tigress! I'm going to jump of I'll let you know when!" he said

"WHAT PART OF' I WANT TO LIVE' IS NOT UNDERSTANDABLE!" Tigress shouted

"Do you Trust me?" he shouted, Tigress looked him in the eye

"Yes I do!" she shouted back

Po looked back at the wave of tumbling rocks coming their way

"Which one is the biggest?" he thought, then a huge chunk of the mountain came right in the center

"Perfect" he thought

"Tigress are you ready?" he shouted

"Ready as I'll ever be" she shouted back

"On three" Po looked back at the avalanche gaining speed

"One! Two! Three!" Po shouted, and he jumped up as high as he could right over the rock he chose from the on-coming avalanche, and landed neatly onto the surface of the rock, and just as the rock began falling he saw Tigress actually coming up, and it all fell according to Po's plan, the weight of the rock plus Po on, it would fall faster down the cliff than Tigress, and that's exactly what was happening, as the rock and Po fell faster, Tigress seemed as if she was flying, and making sure not to loosen the last knot that held Tigress on to the rope, Po jerked the rope and he held out his arms, as Tigress began to fall down from over him and he caught her.

"Are you alright Tigress?" asked Po

Tigress looked up at him

"Yeah I'm Ok, but if we don't move we won't be" she said looking up

Po turned to face the now crumbling mountain; the rocks coming down were getting bigger and falling faster.

Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Hold on let me get that last knot" he said

Tigress turned around so he could get a better view, and just when he got the knot off, he took the rope and tied it tightly around her waist, leaving her arms and legs free to move.

"Po what are you doing?" she shouted and when she turned back to face him, she was him tying the other end tightly around his waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked

We are going to climb back up this by jumping off the rocks to get to the top, if we try to ride it out we'll get crushed by the bigger rocks coming down, now on the count of three, one, twomf…"

Tigress jumped on Po and kissed him, with as much love and passion she could muster, when they ran out of breath they parted **(A/N: take note that they still are on a rock falling down this avalanche)**

"I love you Po" she said

"I love you Tigress" said Po

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Let's go" said Tigress

They both stood up and looked back at the avalanche

"One" Po shouted

"Two" Tigress shouted

"Three!" they shouted together and they jumped on to the nearest rock

They jumped onto every rock that came their way, Tigress noticed a rock coming Po's way but he didn't seem to notice, he was too far away to hear her, so she quickly wrapped the rope around her right arm, and pulled upwards with all the strength she would muster up, and just when the rock was about to smash onto Po, the jerk on his rope pulled him away from the rock and up on top of it, Po looked towards Tigress's, he smiled and kept on running up the landslide. Suddenly there was a huge gap in between the next rock to go on to make it to the top, but Po and Tigress didn't stop they only picked up their pace, and as they reached the gap closer and closer Po and Tigress both wrapped their end of the rope, around their arms, Tigress on her right, Po on his left, to tighten the string between them, they both knew what they had to do, Tigress slowed down her pace and Po quickened his, and Po jumped up over the gap, and with all his strength swung his left arm and sent Tigress flying back up to and back onto the ledge, and just as Po began to fall off the edge, Tigress yanked the rope as hard as she could up and over her head, and Po came swinging up like he was on a bungee jump and back onto the ledge were Tigress now stood.

"Oh Po I've always had faith in you I never doubted you" Tigress said and she gave him a hug, and Po hugged her back

"Thank you for having faith in me Tigress" he said

Suddenly a pile of rocks began to move, Po saw this and put Tigress behind him and got into his fighting stance

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you have all the fun this time" said Tigress

And she stood beside him and got into a fighting stance as well (**A/N: Remember that Tigress is still in her dress) **and they both looked over to the pile of rocks waiting for another sound, or movement, Tigress with her super-fast senses saw a single pebble move

"There!" she said and she launched herself at the pile, punching the rocks with all her might, and the rocks exploded into dust, and when the dust settled, there lay the now conscious Tai Lung. He was pretty well beaten up, the pats of his body that were metal had dings and dents in it, and the part that was the really Tai Lung the flesh and bone had heavy bruises, and gashes, his left knee to be crushed under a large rock, a his eye was still glowing, but not as brightly as before, and his metallic helmet like half of his head was well beaten up and the other part of his face, the flesh was bruised and a large deep gash was going across his cheek, and blood was slowly pouring out of it down his chin onto his neck.

"I never knew that your Dragon Warrior could hit so hard" he said

"I have to say he does pack a punch" said Tigress smiling

Tai Lung chuckled and smiled back

"This is the Tai Lung I knew, where've you been?" said Tigress playfully

Po came up behind them

"Tai Lung are OK?" he asked

Tai Lung had a confused look on his face

"I kidnap the one you love, try to kill you, and I'm almost dead myself, you can leave me here to rot, and you want to know if I'm OK, me your worst enemy?" Tai Lung asked

"I know it's kind of like were Frienemies, more enemy than friend though" Po said

"And how in the name of the goods am I even considered a friend to you?" asked Tai Lung

"Well you are still Tigress's brother that makes you a family member that just went rogue pretty much" he said

"And I still consider you the lovable brother I had as little girl" said Tigress

"I'm still family to you?" asked Tai Lung

"Yes of course you are and I believe that Shifu still does consider you a son" said Tigress

"How did you know?" asked Tai Lung

"Why don't you find out by asking him yourself" said Tigress and she stood up and began to push the rock off Tai Lung's leg.

"Hold on I have an idea" said Po

Tigress stepped back, and Po unsheathed the Piercing Samurai Sword

"Wait that thing could cut through my leg!" shouted Tai Lung

"I'll just be extra care full" said Po as he raised the sword over his head, and quickly brought it down and hit the rock, and it shattered into dust.

Tai Lung slowly lifted up his leg from the dust and found it still intact, he stood up and faced Po

"Thank you" said Tai Lung

"Don't mention it, but were not done Tai Lung" said Po, and he handed Tai Lung the Piercing Samurai Sword

"Po what are you…" began Tigress

"Trust me I know what I'm doing" Po said he turned to face Tai Lung

"Tai Lung in the name of all the Gods I want the truth, and nothing but the truth. You now have the Piercing Samurai Sword, what will you do with it?" asked Po

Tai Lung said nothing but stared down at the sword in his hands

"_I could rid myself of the Dragon Warrior, once and for all and avenge Lord Shen, he's giving me his death basically, I could finally get my revenge on him for taking the role of the Dragon Warrior from me."_

Tai Lung looks up at Po and then to Tigress, and back to Po again. He raised the sword up above his head, and swung it in Po's direction

"NO TAI LUNG!" Tigress shouted

Po made no move to defended himself, he just closed his eyes, and waited for the impact, and waited and waited but it never came, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw the Piercing Samurai Sword planted in the ground, and Tai Lung standing in front of him. Po smiled at Tai Lung and Tai Lung smiled back.

"I would have given the sword back, to rejoin the family I should have never left behind" said Tai Lung

Po extended his arm.

"Truce?" Po asked

Tai Lung, looked at Po's hand, took it and shook it

"Truce, for now and forever" said Tai Lung

"Welcome back to the Family Tai Lung" said Tigress

Tai Lung faced Tigress

"It's good to be back…" Tai Lung hugged Tigress

"…Sister" he said

"It's good to have you back…"

Tigress hugged him back

"…Brother" she said

They hugged for a little longer and then parted, Po came up to them and took Tigress hand in his

"Let's go home" he said

They all were walking back to the Jade Palace

"Wait" said Tai Lung as they were climbing up the stairs of the Jade Palace

"Is something wrong?" asked Tigress

"What if Master Shifu doesn't approve of me being here, or he doesn't believe that I have changed?" asked Tai Lung

"I don't know how he'll react, but if you show him that you've changed he will allow you to stay" said Tigress

"And what about the rest of the Furious Five?" asked Tai Lung

"I'm sure you'll be treated as a an new awesome comrade" said Po

This supported Tai Lung, and they continued the rest of the way, once they reached the top, they headed to the barracks.

"Hey how about if I cook some Secret Ingredient Soup to celebrate, while you take Tai Lung to his room?" asked Po

"That would be wonderful Po" Tigress said and she kissed him, but she noticed Tai Lung shudder, then they broke away

"I'll see you later my panda" said Tigress

"I can't wait" said Po, and he walked towards the kitchen

Tigress turned to face Tai Lung

"OK what's the matter this time?" asked Tigress crossing her arms over her chest

"Well now that I'm back to being your brother again, I just don't…well, feel comfortable when you and Po are…"

"Oh you've honestly got to be kidding me" said Tigress

"I'm serious, I mean I don't know him to well to know how he is, and how he would treat you, and my brotherly senses are starting to kick in I guess" said Tai Lung

"Tai, Po came to save me from you, he was willing to risk his life for me, does that not prove enough that I'm in good hands?" asked Tigress

Tai Lung was silent

"OK, but keep, the kissing away from me" said Tai Lung, sounding annoyed

"Oh don't feel so down Tai, wait till you taste Po's Soup and then you'll change your mind" said Tigress

"I believe I've tasted better" said Tai Lung

"How about this, if you like Po's soup, then you leave me and Po alone"

"And if I don't?

"Then you can build a wall between us" said Tigress

"Deal" said Tai Lung

{After they ate}

Tai Lung, was slurping down the last drops of Po's fabulous soup

"So what do you think Tai Lung?" asked Po

Tai Lung put down this bowl and faced Po

"It was very delicious Po thank you" he said Tigress trying to hold back a smile

"Thanks Tai Lung" said Po and he yawned

"Boy I'm tired" said Po stretching

"You go to bed Po I'll take care of the kitchen" said Tigress

Po turned to face Tigress

"Thank you my Tiger Lilly" said Po

"Anything for my Panda" said Tigress, and she gave Po a peck on the lips, and got up and collected the plates on the table, as Po got up to leave

"Good night Tai Lung" said Po

"Good night Po" said Tai Lung

The minute Po was out of ear shot, Tigress dropped the bowls in the tub of water to be washed.

"Well?" she said

"A deals a deal, I won't interfere" said Tai Lung and he got up about to go but he felt a tug on his arm he turned around and Tigress hugged him

"Thank you" she said

Tai Lung smile and hugged her back

"Anything for my little sister" said Tai Lung

Tigress let him go

"Good night Ti" said Tai Lung

"Good night Tai" said Tigress

Tai Lung left and Tigress continued to clean the kitchen

"Thank all the Gods in heaven for bringing him back" Tigress thought, and she finished and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 family reunion

**A/N: Hey yal, I hope you all enjoyed the last action packed chapter 5, but here's the deal, My computer was confiscated for the summer so I wasn't able to update the next chapter but it's finally here and there's a big question, what will Master Shifu think of Tai Lung, and what will he say about Po and Tigress? Want to know? Just read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 6

{Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five}

"Students we leave back to the Jade Palace next week, so I've decided to let you enjoy this week off" said Master Shifu, he walked out of the palace room **(A/N: they stayed in the king's palace for the time being)**

"Yes finally a break from all this hard work!" said Mantis

"Mantis, you hardly did any work the entire time we've been here" said Viper

"Hey what can I say being small has its benefits" said Mantis

"Yeah for example you are easier to crush" said Viper

"I would be if I didn't have awesome Kung Fu skills!" Mantis said

"Oh Brother" Viper said rolling her eyes

"Hey Mantis want to check out the food stands in the market, I heard that a new almond cookie store just opened and they are giving the first customers free samples" said Monkey

"You had me at food, let's go buddy" he said

Monkey and Mantis raced each other out the door, leaving Viper and Crane alone.

"Hey Viper do you want to go check out some shops in the city's square?" asked Crane

"I'd love to Crane" said Viper, they left.

{Jade Palace}

Po and Tigress where in the training hall, Po on the swinging clubs, Tigress on the spiked dummies, Tai Lung, due to his injuries, sat and watched. Tigress was flying through the clubs; Po was skillfully dodging the spiked clubs, while maintaining his balance on the rotating beams. When they finished the machinery training, Po was about to get out of the training hall, when…

"Hey Po" said Tigress

"Yeah?" he said turning to face her

Tigress was standing on the training ground, and got into a battle stance, and smirked

"Let's go" she said

Po smiled; he walked over and got into his battle stance a few feet in front of her

"Tai Lung, would you do the honors?" Tigress said

"Gladly" Tai Lung said

He walked to the bell at the edge of the training ground.

"Battle" he said hitting the bell with his mechanical hand

Tigress and Po both stood incredibly still, both holding looks of determination on their faces. But a butterfly flying past distracted Po for one moment, just enough for Tigress to pounce on him unguarded. Quickly Po recovered from the blow, and tried to get past Tigress unbreakable blocks, he sent a flurry of punches at her each one being blocked, and Tigress was blocking Po's blows easily, when he left an opening, with all her might she punched him, and he was sent flying backwards.

"Tigress wins" said Tai Lung

Po was laying on the floor trying to catch his breath, Tigress walked over and offered him her hand.

"Thanks Ti" he said and Tigress helped him up

"No problem, it's the least I could do after I kicked your butt" she said

"Don't act so happy right now, just wait till next time, then I'll get you" he said smiling

"Oh you wish" she said and she walked off

Po smiled

"That's Tigress" he thought

"So, Tai Lung, do you want something to eat? I'm gonna whip up some more noodle soup." Said Po

"I would like some thank you" said Tai Lung

"Come on" said Po

Both of them left for the kitchen, Tai Lung sat on the table, Po immediately began cooking.

"How did you learn to cook Po?" asked Tai Lung

"I uh, well my dad owns a noodle shop down in the Valley, and before I became….I mean when I came here, I use to help him cook and serve" he said continuing with his cooking

"Po" Tai Lung said standing up

"It's ok if you talk about being the dragon warrior, that is in the past and the past is behind us" he said

Po smiled in delight

"Thanks Tai"

"Po" Tai Lung said

"Yeah?" he replied

"Only Tigress has the privilege to call me Tai" he said

"Got it" Po said

Little did they know that a lurking Tigress was listening ever so carefully.

"I knew that they would get along, they are so alike" she thought and she walked off to her room.

{A week later with the Furious Five and Master Shifu}

The Furious Five and Master Shifu were preparing to leave, and head back to the Jade Palace. Everyone was waiting at the main gates, for Mantis to arrive, and then he finally appears

"What took you so long?" asked Crane

"I (yawn) slept in sorry" Mantis said

"None the less let us begin our journey back to the Jade Palace" said Master Shifu

Everyone picked up the little that they had, excluding Mantis, and began the long journey back home.

{Jade Palace}

Po was cooking, as usual, Tai Lung and Tigress were interacting in a game of 'go fish' while breakfast was being prepared.

"You got any sevens?" said Tigress

"Go Fish" said Tai Lung

Tigress took out a card from the pile.

"You got any Emperors?" asked Tai Lung **(A/N: Its China, so instead of Kings and Queens, there are Emperors, and Empress's)**

"Yes" Tigress said handing Tai Lung her card

"That's it I win again" said Tai Lung putting his final pair of cards down

"What's that Ti? 20 to 1" said Tai Lung smiling

"You've still got it Tai, you've still got it" said Tigress

"Breakfast is served" Po said holding three plates of Chinese Rice and Teriyaki

"Yes" said Tia Lung

Tigress was putting the cards back as Po spread out the plates, and silver-ware, immediately everyone dug into the delicious food. The boys at quickly, but Tigress ate at her own pace.

"Hey Po" said Tigress

"Yeah?" he replied mouth full

"There's going to be a firework demonstration later tonight, I wondered if you would want to see it? You to Tai" said Tigress

"Well that sounds exciting, what do you think Po?" said Tai Lung

"I say let's get this firework party started!" he said rocking out on an air guitar

Tigress and Tai Lung started laughing their heads off, and Po joined in.

{Furious Five and Master Shifu}

They had traveled at a steady pace and were able to rest in a small town about a day's walk from the Jade Palace.

"Are we there yet?" asked Mantis

"Mantis you asked that question at least a hundred times already and the same answer stays, we aren't there yet" said Viper

"But we should be back at the Jade Palace by night fall" said Master Shifu

"Thank goodness" said Mantis

{Jade Palace}

Tigress, Po and Tai Lung were on their way to the firework demonstration, they had made it to the bank of a wide River **(A/N: I don't know if there is a real river in the Valley of Peace) **all the Valley of Peace was there sitting, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"Wait" said Tai Lung

"What's wrong?" asked Po

"The People surely will remember who I am, they didn't see me when I came back with you, what will they do?" asked Tai Lung

"Don't worry Tai, nothing's going to happen you have me and Po to help you out just in case" said Tigress

"Alright" said Tai Lung

Surprisingly no one paid them any attention as they sat under a cherry blossom tree. The sky started growing dark, then an explosion was heard coming from the other side of the river, and then a blast of colorful sparks showered the sky like. The People ohhed and ahhed at the sight, Tigress held a smile on her face, Po was looking up at the fireworks in awe, and Tigress took his paw in hers, Po looked at his hand then at Tigress and smiled.

"Nothing is more wonderful that that smile" thought Tigress

"Nothing in the world is more beautiful than those golden eyes Tigress has" thought Po

Tigress scooted closer to Po, and he put an arm around her shoulder.

When the fireworks were over, Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung headed back to the Jade Palace. It was already night fall, as they were climbing up the thousand stair case, Tai Lung was pretty far ahead Tigress and Po were walking at their own pace, hand in hand, as they made their up the stairs, Tai Lung reached the top first, Po watched him disappear over the edge

_BANG!_

"Tai Lung!" Po and Tigress said in unison

Letting go of each-others hands they both raced up the stairs into the palace, everything was silent, and Tai Lung was no were to be seen. Getting in their battle stances, back to back, they looked around for the slightest sound or sign of movement

Tigress still in her stance crept toward one of the doors in the hall way she noticed a small stream of light, she pressed her ear against the door

"I said why are you here?" shouted a voice

"Po and…Tigress…welcomed me…we have made…peace between…AHHHH!" she heard Tai Lung yell in pain

Po came beside her, he had heard Tai Lung's yell, they both stood by the door, Tigress counted to Po with her fingers and mouthed.

"One, two three" they both pushed the door open, bumping something out of the way and in their battle stances, they saw Tai Lung tied to a post on the wall a pained look on his face, Master Shifu was pressing on a pressure point near his neck, the Furious Five were standing beside Master Shifu, except for Monkey, he was what they knocked out of the way with the door. Tigress looked to Master Shifu.

"Please Master let Tai go, were are at peace now with one another" she said

Master Shifu looked at her with disbelief.

"Tigress you have some explaining to do" he said and he let go of Tai Lung

Po walked up to untie Tai Lung

"Did Master Shifu hit any of your injuries?" Po asked

"No, but the rope is pretty tight on my bad knee" said Tai Lung

Po unwrapped the rope around Tai Lung and helped him walk to his room so he could check his knee, leaving the Furious Five, Tigress and Master Shifu in the room.

"The rest of you go and unpack your things, Tigress come with me" Master Shifu said

"Yes Master" the Five replied and they left

Tigress followed Master Shifu to his room, and shut the door behind her. Master Shifu sat on the floor Tigress directly in front of him.

"Well can you explain to me why Tai Lung is here?" he said

Tigress gulped, she knew that if she were to explain what happened from the beginning she would have to start with her date with Po, and that would be a whole other matter.

"Well…" she began

"…Me and Po were…um training on one of the hills outside of the Valley, and Po left to get something, and Tai Lung kidnapped me"

"So far so good" she thought

"And he took me to one of the mountains outside of the Valley, then Po came to save me, and we made peace with one another, and now were here"

Master Shifu sat completely still

"I have a feeling you're not telling me the entire story Tigress" he said

"Master I would never Lie to you" she said

"Unless it was for me and Po's sake" she mentally added

"Very well you may go" he said

Tigress bowed

"Yes Master" and she left

She quickly made her way to Tai Lung's room, she saw Po wrapping a cloth around Tai Lung's knee Tai Lung faced her.

"Tigress what brings you here?" he asked

"Master Shifu asked me about what happened between us" she said

Po looked up at her

"Did you tell him about…" he said in a whisper

"No that's still our secret" she replied whispering

"Well anyways Tai Lung, your knee was bruised, cold cloths and rest should do you good, and you're going to need help if you want to move around, so either me or Tigress can help you around, try not to put weight on that knee" said Po

"Thank you Po, and to the both of you I'm very grateful of your help back there" he said

"No problem Tai Lung you're part of our family now" Po said

"And you never left my family Tai" said Tigress  
the all smiled

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack, good night you guys" said Po

"I'm gonna go to bed to, good night Tai" said Tigress

"Good night you two" Tai Lung said

Tigress and Po left Tai Lung's room, the rooms of the Furious Five were silent, except for Mantis' loud snoring was heard from the hallway

"Looks like the motor was left again" Po joked

Tigress smiled and looked at Po, Po looked at her, smiling. Tigress felt her stomach flutter when she saw his smile. Po was entranced with her golden eyes. They stood by the door that led to Tigress's room, but she stayed with Po, and so slowly they inched closer to each other, Tigress wrapped her hands around Po's neck, and Po wrapped his around her waist. Tigress pressed her lips against Po's; they both were in pure bliss, Tigress wrapped her legs around Po and Po picked her up and opened the door to her room and blindly walked in, closing the door quietly behind them, still kissing in enjoyment, Tigress parted from Po and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go big boy" she said.

A few hours later it was near midnight, Po was sneaking out of Tigress's room to his. Not knowing that through a tiny crack in a door someone was peeking out watching.

{The next morning}

The gong rang, but no one bothered to get up, not even master Shifu. Po surprisingly was the first up, when he saw that no one was up yet he went to the kitchen and began preparing his Secret Ingredient Soup. As he was cooking Tigress came into the kitchen.

"Morning my lovely Lilly" said Po

Tigress smiled and went up behind Po and hugged him

"Hello my panda" she said purring

Po turned away from his cooking, and faced Tigress and kissed her, when the parted, Tigress whispered in his ear.

"I missed you last night" she said

"I missed you to" he whispered back

"Well, doesn't someone look happy this morning" said a voice behind them

They both looked to the door, and there stood Tai Lung leaning against the door, they both let go of each other, both their faces red with embarrassment.

"I wonder why you two are so happy. I wouldn't be, I was up all night, because I heard these grunts and moans all night coming from your side of the barracks, but it was probably just my imagination" said Tai Lung

Tigress and Po blushed even more.

Tai Lung smiled

"Well, I'm going to go back to bed, I didn't get much sleep" said Tai Lung, he started making his way down the hall using the walls for support.

Po and Tigress stood in awkward silence.

"Do you think he'll tell Master…" began Po, Tigress cut him off

"We don't have to worry about him, he's my brother he won't tell Master Shifu on us" said Tigress

Po let out a sigh of relief and continued with his cooking

"Tigress will you do me a favor and put out the plates?" asked Po

"No problem" said Tigress


	7. Chapter 7 Father, Son, and Family

**A/N: hey everyone sorry this took forever to make this chapter but it's finally hear, chapter 7. Read Enjoy and Review.**

Chapter 7

After everyone had woken up and had breakfast Master Shifu let everyone take the day off.

"But tomorrow we start training again." He said, answered by groans from every one.

As everyone headed out to town, Master Shifu walked up to the group.

"Enjoy your time, in the village, but Tai Lung please stay behind" he said

Everyone left and Tai Lung stood, supported by a crutch Po had given him under his left arm, and bandages wrapped most of his leg. Master Shifu motioned for Tai Lung to follow him.

They went to Master Shifu's bed chamber. Master Shifu pulled up a chair and Tai Lung sat on the bed laying the crutch on the floor.

"You wish to speak to me Mas…" Tai Lung began, Shifu held up a hand to silence him

"Tai Lung why did you come back? And I want an honest answer" Master Shifu asked.

Tai Lung's face turned stoic then he answered.

"Po and Tigress saved my life I owe them a great debt"

"And once you've paid that debt what will you do?"

"Fath-Master, if you assume that once I have no use to be here, that I shall turn against you as I did before you horribly mistaken"

"Tai Lung…"

"Po and Tigress were the ones who convinced me into coming back, to save myself"

"Tai Lung…"

"After I realized that if I continued on the road I had been traveling all these years, I would never be satisfied. And that's when I remembered the times that we shared as a family, how you, Tigress, and I lived as one family as…"

"Tai Lung!"

Tai Lung fell silent

"Even now, you have the habit of going on and on about something" Shifu said smiling

Tai Lung smiled back

"Tai Lung, truthfully I have missed you ever since the day you left, to the Prison. And all those years I have felt guilty, I was the one who trained you to become the Dragon Warrior, I was the one who built the foundation for you to form that evil that had taken over you, and I was the one who did nothing out of being a coward"

"A Coward? Master you are the last person I would think to be a coward"

"Tai Lung I did nothing because I was afraid that the blame would fall on me, before I was only saving myself from punishment, and rejection of my master, than risk my life for yours. And to this day, I still feel the guilt, not only for having you turn away from good and follow evil, but for being the cause that lost me my only son, I have never forgiven myself, but I don't think I ever will"

"Mast-Father, even though I hated you for doing nothing to help me, I've always missed you, I always considered you my first father and teacher, because it was through your teaching that helped me survive at certain times"

Shifu said nothing but only looked at the ground

"Father I forgive you"

Master Shifu looked up at Tai Lung, with a face of amazement.

"You…what?"

"I forgive you father, and you should forgive yourself"

"Tai Lung I don't know what to say"

"Say that you promise to be there for me in times of need no matter the consequence, and in turn I will always be there for you to be at your side, father"

"Tai Lung I promise"

Tai Lung knelt down and hugged Master Shifu, and Master Shifu hugged him back.

"Never again will I make the same mistake, never will I lose you Tai Lung, or your sister, you both mean the world to me, and no God in the heavens can take either of you away from me"

Tears welled up in Master Shifu's eyes as he spoke, and he could feel drops on his shoulder coming from Tai Lung.

"No God in heaven can ever separate us father, us three, we are a joined family that cannot be broken"

The two stayed like that hugging one another, holding each other close. Until they heard in the distance the others arriving, causing them to separate

"We best go greet the others" said Tai Lung

"Very well…Son" Shifu Replied.

And the two walked off side by side and joy in their hearts, both knowing that their family was whole again and always will be.

**A/N: what a way to bring a father and son together (if I do say so myself), tell me what you think of this Chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry, there is plenty more coming for Tigress and Po, because Shifu doesn't know yet, or does he?**


	8. Chapter 8 News

**A/N: Howdy yal ;-), I know it's been since like forever since I last wrote to continue this great story, and I apologize for leaving you all hanging but it's finally here Chapter Eight! But first things first, we all know that since we patched things up with Tai Lung and Shifu, you all want to know what happens to Po and Tigress will someone (besides Tai Lung) find out about their relationship, or their night of "Fun" (hint hint), and will Shifu approve? Well, all I can say is read and review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

The gang was coming back from town and making their way back to the Jade Palace, after a busy day in the village.

"Boy, those were the best almond cookies I've ever had," Mantis said

"Yup, nothing beats a fresh baked cookie," Monkey replied

"I can't wait to use the new calligraphy set I bought, what did you get Viper?" Crane asked

"Oh I got some make-up," she replied

"Don't you already have tons of that stuff already?" Mantis replied

"I do but for some reason some were missing,"

Tigress and Po looked at each other and smiled before the others could notice.

"So what did you two do?" Monkey asked looking back at Tigress and Po

"Nothing much, we spent the day at my Dad's noodle shop helping him out," Po replied

"Tigress helped in the shop?" Mantis said

"I didn't feel like training today, plus its good honest work, something I've never experienced," Tigress said

They walked in silence as they reached the top of the steps to be greeted by Master Shifu and Tai Lung.

"Hello my students, I trust that you had a pleasant time in town today," Shifu replied

"Excellent,"

"Fantastic Master,"

"Couldn't be better,"

"Good I'm glad you enjoyed your day of rest but remember to wake up bright and early tomorrow for training," Master Shifu said as he walked away to his quarters.

"Well, anyways who's hungry?" Po asked

The next thing they knew the Furious Five, Tai Lung and Master Shifu were sitting at the table waiting for Po to serve is famous Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup.

"Come on already I'm starving,"

"Mantis you ate a ton of cookies back at the village,"

"I'm always hungry for Po's soup, no matter how many cookies I eat,"

"True dat bro," Monkey said as they shared a high five

"Ugh Boys" Viper grumbled

"Dinner is served," Po announced carrying a tray full of steaming hot soup bowls, and he passed them around.

"Time to dig in," mantis said and began to gobble down the delicious broth.

Everyone was laughing, and enjoying themselves, especially when Monkey and Po were arm wrestling. After everyone left for bed, only Tigress and Po were left cleaning up the kitchen.

"So…Tigress I've been thinking, I think we should tell Master about…well…us," he said

"I've been thinking about that to but Po what if he says no?"

"It will be better if we tell him ourselves than have the risk of being found out, besides I need to ask him an few questions,"

"What kind of questions?"

"Oh …nothing you need to worry about,"

Tigress looked at him suspiciously but dropped the subject. As the two were about finish cleaning tigress felt an upsetting feeling in her stomach, she held her stomach.

"Po I don't feel so good," she replied

Po came over just in time to catch tigress as she almost doubled over in pain.

"Tigress here let's get you to your room," he said, supporting her as she painfully made her way down the hallway, but before they could make it to the barracks, Tigress doubled over by the garden throwing up her entire dinner.

"I'm gonna get Shifu, wait here," Po said as he began to leave

"No…don't get him…just get me to my room," she said

"Give me a second I'm going to get Tai Lung to help,"

"Ok Po but hurry,"

Po raced to the barracks and knock on Tai Lung's door

"Tai Lung it's me Po,"

Tai Lung opened the door, and smiled

"Hey Po what's…"

"I need your help it's Tigress,"

Tai Lung's face showed seriousness

"Say no more where is she?"

"Follow me,"

Tai Lung followed Po to where Tigress was, and he crouched down beside her.

"Ti are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I just need some help getting to my room, a good night's sleep will do me good,"

"Alright I'll make sure the coast is clear, Po you can help Tigress,"

"Alright come on Tigress," Po said and picked up tigress bride style,

Tai Lung looked around the corner to make sure no one was passing by, trusting his sense, he looked to Po and motioned him to go. Both bear and feline made a mad dash to the barracks, and then to Tigress's room. Po walked in first and gently laid Tigress on her bed.

"There you go Ti," Po said

"Thanks Po," Tigress whispered back. Both Tai Ling and Po looked at the tigress, she was covered in sweat and clutched her stomach like she was about to hurl again.

"We need to get you checked out Tigress, and quickly before this get worse," Tai Lung said

"But Shifu will find out,"

"He'll find out anyways if you look like this," Po said gesturing to her.

She was silent for a moment.

"Fine but where is Shifu?"

"He went off to meditate, at the Pool of sacred Tears," Tai Lung said standing outside keeping watch.

"Ok come on," Tigress began to get up

"Whoa, whoa easy there, the medicine-man's gonna come here Tigress," Po said stopping Tigress

"No, if he comes Shifu will get suspicious because I've never gotten sick before,"

"She's right Po, but Tigress are you up to it? We would have to come back climbing the giant stair case," Tai Lung said

"I'll be fine but we have to hurry before Shifu finds out," She said standing up from the bed.

"Ok Let's go, Po get the pans," Tigress said

"The big ones Ti?"

"Yes," she replied, as Po left for the kitchen Tai Lung and Tigress made their way to the palace gate.

"The Pans?" Tai Lung asked as they walked

"You'll see…but one question,"

"Fire away,"

"Do you know how to surf?" she asked

"Surf?"

Po came to them carrying three large flat pans.

"Got 'em here you go," he said handing them out to both Tigress and Tai Lung

"And what are we supposed to do with these-" Tai Lung was cut short as he saw Tigress and Po standing on the pans at the edge of the stair case, finally things were clicking in his mind.

"You're not saying that we're going to slide down on these things, are you?"

"Come on Tai ain't nothin' to it but to do it," Tigress said extending her hand to Tai Lung.

"I'm gonna hate you for this Ti," Tai Lung said dropping the pan on the ground and standing on it and taking Tigress' hand.

"Ok on three everyone ready?" Po said

"One," Po said

"Two," Tigress said

"Three," Tai Lung whispered

And all three of them leaned forward and began the long descent down the stairs. Po and Tigress easily maneuvered down the hill as they slid, leaving a shower of sparks behind them, but Tai Lung was having more difficulty, as he was trying to keep low holding onto the pan handles.

"Come on Tai Lung it's easy…hey check this out," Po said maneuvering over to the edge of the stair case; he jumped with the pot on to the stone railing.

"I call this grinding," Po said

"Tai, come on have some fun," Tigress said, as she jumped over a set of six stairs. Tai Lung cautiously let go of the pot handles, and began to stand up as he balanced himself.

"That's it Tai, here try this," Tigress said and she guided the pan from side to side, and Tai Lung easily copied the movement.

"Nice, now try this," Tigress made a small jump over three steps, and Tai Lung did the same.

"You're a Natural Tai," Tigress said

Tai Lung started doing a few tricks of his own, as they went down, he even tried grinding on the rail.

"This is amazing," Tai Lung said he jumped up and the pot spun underneath him and flattened for him to land.

"Nice trick Tai," Tigress replied

"That's nothing, watch this," he said, and leaning forward to speed up , he jumped off the pan and flipped in the air three times before, landing back on the pan.

"Whoa! You've got to teach me that one!" Po said, Tigress and Tai Lung laughed, as they reached the lower part of the stairs, the trio started to slow down, and jumping of the pans leaving them against the rail. And they made their way to the medicine-man's house at the far side of the village.

"You OK Ti," Tai Lung asked.

"Yeah, a little dizzy but fine," she replied.

They reached the house, and Po knocked on the door. It was opened by an elderly warthog dressed in a green robe.

"Oh good evening my Kung Fu masters, how may I be of service?" he said bowing

"We need your help medicine-man," Po said.

"Please call me Ting Wu Master Po," the wart hog replied with a chuckle, Tigress stepped forward.

"Mister Ting Wu, would you please give me a checkup me I have not been feeling myself lately," she said

"Come in my dear, and don't you worry you'll be fine," Ting Wu said taking her paw

"Thank you, I'll be back soon guys," and with that Tigress and Ting Wu disappeared into the small house.

"Well now we wait," Tai Lung said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, and Po sat on the ground, his back against the wall.

About a half an hour later, Ting Wu came out side and motioned Po and Tai Lung to come with him, they followed the warthog into the house and to where Tigress was. She was sitting on a bed, her back facing them.

"Tigress, are you OK?" Po asked.

Tigress turned to face them a stern look on her face.

"We need to see Shifu Po," she said.

"Why?" Tai Lung asked.

"Po needs to ask him permission for marrying me," she said.

"Wait what I haven't even asked yo-"

"Po…" Tigress smiled

"I'm pregnant,"


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth is Revealed

**Hey fellow fanfictioners, this is KungFuPandaGirl coming to you with a… (Drum roll please)…New Chapter! For my famous story "A Month to Remember". Last chapter Tigress dropped the Bomb on Po and Tai Lung, but (1) will Po have the courage to face Shifu's wrath, or will there be something…unexpected. Well there's only one way to find out. Read and Review!**

Chapter 9

"Pregnant? Are you sure Tigress?" Tai Lung asked

"Without a doubt," she looked at Po

"And that also means that you're going to be a Father," she said wrapping her arms around Po's neck, Po smiled.

"And you a Mother," Po replied

Tigress gave him a peck on his nose, and Po placed a paw on her stomach.

"The baby will be born in about eight months' time," Ting Wu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you will have some side effects while being pregnant my dear,"

"Such as Mister Wu?" Tigress said letting go of Po

"Cravings, mood swings, and slight pains, and when the baby starts forming it's limbs it will kick around it won't be terribly painful but will cause some discomfort," he said

"Don't mean to rain on your parade but…shouldn't we should let a certain kung fu master know what's going on," Tai Lung said

Po and Tigress looked at each other in worry, they knew that they had to tell master Shifu weather it meant being separated from each other, but their master had a right to know.

"We couldn't keep it a secret forever, we have to tell him Po," Tigress said

"Yeah but we'll tell him together," Po said taking her paw in his.

"And I'll come with you," Tai Lung said

"Shifu will be furious when he finds out," Tigress said looking to her brother.

"Ti We both know that I can take a punch," Tai Lung replied.

"I wish you all good luck telling someone that they are to be a grandfather is a difficult task, but not impossible,"

"Thank you Mister Wu, for all your help,"

"My pleasure Dragon Warrior, if there is anything you need I am at your service," Ting said bowing "Enjoy the rest of your day,"

"You as well," Tai Lung said and they left taking their pans they made their way slowly up the thousand steps to the palace.

"Do you think that he'll separate us Po?" Tigress asked

"I don't know Tigress but even if he does that won't stop me from being with you," he replied, Tigress smiled and took his paw in hers.

"The same goes for me," she said.

They traveled in silence the rest of the way, by the time they reached the palace gates the sun was beginning to set. Tai Lung led the way to Shifu's chamber, Po and Tigress stayed behind still grasping each other's paws tightly.

"It'll be alright Tigress, don't worry everything will work out fine," Tai Lung said sending a comforting smile to his sister who smiled back. Tai Lung turned to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tai Lung, Tigress and Po, we need to speak with you," Tai Lung replied

Shifu opened the door and let them in Tai Lung stood leaning on the door, Tigress and Po stepped forward, Shifu sat in front of them.

"Well what is it you need to tell me?" Shifu asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Po stepped forward letting go of Tigress' paw.

"Master I hope that you will not be angry by this but, I need to ask you something very important…privately," Po said

"Very well Tigress and Tai Lung wait in the next room," Shifu ordered, Tigress and Tai Lung obeyed and left.

"Now Po what is it?"

"Master…I've known Tigress for a very long time….and during that time we have grown close as friends and now even closer…and what I want to ask you is…well I was hoping that…what I request is-"

"Oh spit it out Po,"

Po took a deep breath and mustering all the courage he had he said.

"I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter,"

Shifu was silent and held a stoic expression on his face, Po was growing more nervous by the second.

"What if he say's no…then he'll skin me alive when we tell him that Tigress is pregnant," Po thought

Shifu looked up to Po

"Po…do you truly love my daughter?"

"I love her more than anything; she is everything to me,"

Shifu looked at Po for a minute and smiled

"Then you have my blessing Dragon Warrior,"

Po's face expressed nothing but happiness

"Go and get Tigress and Tai Lung and tell them the good news,"

Po exited and came back with the two felines.

"Well?" Tigress asked

"I give you both my blessings," Shifu said

Tigress was filled with joy, she immediately hugged and kissed Po, Tai Lung stood back a smile on his face happy that his sister was happy.

"Now we have one more thing to tell you," Tigress said

Shifu looked confused,

"There's more?" he asked

Tigress stepped forward.

"Father…how would you like to be…a grandfather?" she said

"What do you mean a grandfa-" he stopped in mid-sentence as realization struck

"You're expecting Tigress?"

Tigress nodded, and Po came up alongside Tigress taking her paw in his.

"In nine months to be exact," Po said

Shifu looked away pondering on the idea of having his first and only daughter with child, before she was married.

"You're not mad are you daddy?" Tigress asked

Shifu turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"It's been a long time since I had a little one running around here so might as well,"

Tigress smiled at her father and kneeling down she hugged him tightly

"Thank you daddy,"

"You're my daughter, why would I say no,"


End file.
